Model H
Model H is a Biometal from the Mega Man ZX series containing the essence of Sage Harpuia. Model H's Chosen One can Megamerge with it to become the Wind Mega Man. History In Mega Man ZX, Model H was stolen by Serpent and split into two halves, used to create the Pseudoroids Hivolt the Raptoroid and Hurricaune the Wolveroid. Once acquired by Vent/Aile, he/she gains access to Model H's abilities by Double Megamerging it with Model X to create Model HX. His password is Ventus Airus, a corruption of 'Ventus Aerius', Latin for 'Wind belonging to Air'. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model H is used against its will by a new Chosen One by the name of Aeolus (a name tribute to the Greek god of wind). This manifestation of Model H appears much more sinister than that of Model HX, with its wing jets and helmet ornaments bearing a distinct bat-like motif. However, Aeolus does exhibit many of Harpuia's personality traits, especially his dedication to perfection, save for the lack of compassion and honor. Appearance Biometal Model H is shaped into an isosceles trapezoid with a dent in the middle, giving it a pseudo H shape. Its color scheme consists of varying shades of green and its face is located at the bottom with a gold round lining at the top where the red crystal lies. When Megamerged alone, the user dons green armor which features a winged helmet akin to a bat and a pair of wings whose energy constructs form a similar shape. When Double Megamerged, the armor gains a more vibrant green hue matching the Biometal's color. Both armor's and helmet's wings increase and length and can open up to operate in conjunction together as powerful boosters whose energy constructs are more feather-like. Power and Abilities Like Harpuia, Model H possesses two energy blades and has limited control over lightning and wind. *'Enemy Analyzing:' Whenever Model H(X) strikes an enemy, the amount of health the enemy has remaining will be displayed on the DS' lower screen. If Model H(X) strikes a boss with a weak point, the lower screen will also display the weak point's location in red. *'Slice:' Press the Main Attack button to slice Model H(X)'s blade directly in front of you. *'Slash:' Press the Sub Attack button to slash in a wide arc that can hit enemies above, behind, and in front of you. *'Sonic Boom:' Perform Slice, then Slash, then Slice again. Model H(X) will swing both swords at the same time, creating a shockwave that flies straight forward and can pierce enemy shields. *'Electric Ball:' This attack is only available in Mega Man ZX as Model HX. Hold an attack button to charge and release it to attack. Model HX will create an electric sphere that homes in on enemies. *'Tornado:' This attack is only available in Mega Man ZX as Model HX. Charge up to maximum, hold Up on the Control Pad, and release. Model HX will create a stationary tornado that lasts for a few seconds and deals multiple hits to anything it touches. *'Plasma Cyclone V:' This attack is only available in Mega Man ZX Advent as Grey/Aeolus. Charge up to maximum and release. Aeolus will launch a pair of tornadoes that fly diagonally up-forward and down-forward. *'Plasma Cyclone H:' This attack is only available in Mega Man ZX Advent as Ashe/Aeolus. Charge up to maximum and release. Aeolus will launch a pair of tornadoes that fly straight forward and backward. Air Abilities *'Air Dash (Side):' Press the Dash button in the air. Model H(X) will dash forward in mid-air without losing altitude. Model H(X) cannot Air Dash more than once without touching the ground or grabbing a wall. *'Air Dash (Up):' In the air, hold Up on the Control Pad and press the Dash button. Model H(X) will dash directly upward. *'Hover:' Depending on your control settings, either press the Jump button in the air to toggle hovering or hold it to hover continuously. Model H(X) will descend more slowly than usual. Gallery VentModelHX.png|'Vent - Model HX AeolusModelH.png|'Aeolus - Model H ModelHX concept.jpg|'Concept art of Model HX. Aeolus modelH concept.jpg|'Concept art of Aeolus using Model H. Category:Biometals